Poniente Rock '75
by Comando Rebelde
Summary: AU ubicado en el año 1975. En Poniente se organiza un concurso de rock y Ned busca un guitarrista para su banda de rock metálico pero parece no poder encontrar a nadie...hasta que Stannis aparece. En el medio, delirios. Regalo AI, para Mile.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor:

1) A saber que traté de mantener sus personalidades más o menos canon. Me costó sacarlos del contexto en que conocimos a esos personajes y por eso también me costó escribirlo. Algunos personajes son un poco más grandes en edad de lo que deberían ser dado el contesto en el que involucra solamente a personajes de la rebelión de Robert. Pero es que sino me iban a quedar todos, o casi todos, jóvenes y/o adolescentes y no quería eso y aparte necesitaba algunos más "adultos". Si ven o notan discordancia es por eso. Y, además, muchos personajes tienen ragos de sus yo adultos, pese a ser unos jovenzuelos.

2) Aunque sea un AU, esto sigue siendo Poniente (modernizado y sin Trono de Hierro, claro) Pero continuan separándose en siete Reinos y sus respectivas regiones. Los bastardos siguen siendo mirados de reojo y portan el apellido de la región en que nacieron, etc.

3) Esto es un ATP, no hay ni violencia, ni lemmon, ni nada que haga que merezca rango o restricción de edad alguno.

Espero lo disfriutes, Mile.

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo ASOIAF y la mayoría de los personajes nombrados, son propiedad de George Martin.

* * *

**1-De cómo se organiza el concurso. Los sí, los no. Y de cómo la historia comienza a desarrollarse.**

_"¡Ya llega! ¡Se palpita! El concurso de bandas de rock que enloquece a Poniente, _

_esta vez en su versión de 1975. Anótate con tus amigos ¡y gana!"_

Ese cartel pegado en ese viejo pero lujoso edificio lo decía, un nuevo concurso de bandas estaba por realizarse y todo Poniente estaba expectante. Un concurso así ponía a prueba el talento de jóvenes artistas de los siete reinos y de más allá del Mar Angosto, también. Hombres, mujeres, muchachos y jovencitas afinaban sus instrumentos y sus voces para conquistar al siempre exigente organizador de aquello: Tywin Lannister.

El respetado y serio señor (¡levante la mano quien haya visto sonreir a Tywin Lannister alguna vez!) armaba aquel concurso para beneficiar a un grupo de chicos talentosos, y de paso beneficiarse él monetariamente. Que a los Lannister el dinero se les salía por cualquier orificio del cuerpo, no era secreto para nadie. Pero bien ganada estaba su fortuna, donde Tywin ponía el ojo, ponía la bala. Y pese a que se decía que amasaba su fortuna a costa de sus empleados, había sacado buenos artistas de su compañía disquera "Casterly Rock Producciones". Ubicada estratégicamente en el centro de Desembarco del Rey, capital de Poniente.

—Rhaegar Targaryen se ha anotado ya —dijo un joven pero astuto muchacho sentado enfrente del lujoso escritorio de Tywin.

—Era de esperarse. En ellos estoy interesado. Su padre… —el señor Lannister dejó la frase sin terminar, pero el otro lo comprendió.

—Por supuesto, lo sé. Llevo la contabilidad de la empresa —dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente y acariciándose la barba. Petyr Baelish, alias Meñique, se recostó sobre el sillón reclinable en el que estaba. —Sin embargo, ¿Dejará perder a su hijo por un cheque con una cifra nada despreciable que le dejó Aerys? A su hijo Jaime me refiero..

—En lo que mí concierne, es el único hijo varón que tengo.

Petyr asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos verde grisáceos se mantuvieron sin expresión durante unos segundos, luego volvió a preguntar:

—¿Entonces Jaime y….

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si dejo a mi hijo ganar, Petyr?

—La gente hablaría, claro —respondió el economista sonriendo apenas —Pero usted no vota, Tywin. Lo hace el jurado… concienzudamente seleccionado.

Un hombre calvo y regordete se hizo presente en ese momento en la oficina de Tywin, Sonreía sin mostrar los dientes y llevaba unas carpetas con papeles importantes en su mano. Vestía con una camisa y pantalones de seda coloridos. Probablemente tres de los cerebros más peligrosos de Poniente, estaban reunidos en ese pequeño lugar. Empresarios a los que una madre no les confiaría a su hijo ni por casualidad.

—Varys…—saludó Petyr girando en su silla para mirarle. —Estábamos esperándote, querido amigo.

—No lo dudo —Varys inclinó su cabeza en un gesto respetuoso a Tywin y le dejó esos papeles en el escritorio. —Son más inscripciones, señor. Este año por lo visto ha sido más popular la convocatoria…

—Y los sobornos —interrumpió Meñique alzando una de las carpetas donde leyó en voz alta—¿Euphoria? No los conozco.

—Nuevos —contestó Varys, subiendo las mangas de su camisa de seda, donde se pudo vislumbrar el tatuaje de una araña —y bastardos… Algunos de ellos tienen contacto con políticos importantes en los diferentes reinos. Por ejemplo, una de las integrantes, Milena Flores, estuvo trabajando codo a codo con la ministra Lucy Targaryen.

—Interesante… un grupo de bastardos, reunidos vaya a saberse cómo, con intenciones de demostrar su potencial tocando —sostuvo Petyr. Tywin mantuvo su silencio, solamente ojeó esa carpeta y asintiendo la puso en la enorme pila que contaba con la aprobación de presentarse en el festival.

Revisaron lo que quedaba solo para darse cuenta que el nombre de Jaime Lannister no aparecía tampoco en esa pila de inscripciones. Tywin entrecerró los ojos. Era raro… Jaime hubiera aparecido primero en las planillas esas, de no ser por…

—Eddard Stark —dijo con frialdad Petyr —no habrá solucionado su pequeño problema.

—¿Qué problema? —inquirió Varys.

—El problema del guitarrista… no tiene. No encuentra reemplazo, ahora que Robert Baratheon no está más en la banda.

—¿Robert Baratheon no está más en su banda?

—No. Y al parecer es dificil encontrar un sustituto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Crees que te lo diré? —respondió Petyr. Y rascó su barbita.


	2. Chapter 2

**2-De cómo "la guitarra es mía por derecho" y de cómo reemplazar a Robert Baratheon es más difícil que este deje de ser mujeriego.**

La residencia Baratheon estaba casi en silencio en esos momentos porque Renly, el menor de los hermanos, y su amigo Loras estaban rezando en la habitación del primero y sabido era que nadie podía entrar en los momentos de rezo. Sabido era que lo que menos hacía era rezar y más sabido aún, que ese Loras no era sólo su amigo. Por otra parte el hermano del medio, Stannis, estaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo, Davos Seaworth.

Este último estaba sentado en la cama de Stannis con las piernas cruzadas mirándolo mientras los dedos de su amigo y confidente rasgaban las cuerdas de la guitarra y se preguntó si esos dedos también podrían... ehmm no, no se preguntó nada; solamente lo contempló admirándolo porque ejecutar ese instrumento así no podría hacerlo jamás dado que le faltaban las falanges de sus dedos en un accidente que no vale la pena mencionar. Aplaudió cuando Stannis terminó un tema que él mismo había compuesto.

—Has mejorado mucho, Stannis —dijo admirado.

Los ojos azules y fríos de su amigo lo miraron sin pizca de alegría. Stannis no estaba contento, no era que fuese un ser infeliz, pero no tenía la risa fácil de sus hermanos y menos aún la tenía en momentos así.

—Evidentemente Ned Stark no piensa igual.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Él sí te considera, pero es que no sé…

—Que no soy Robert no hace falta que me lo digan —dijo rechinando sus dientes. —Pero dada la baja de él ¿No soy yo su legítimo sucesor?

—Pues sí… supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Bueno… sí —Davos se acomodó su sweater en el que había estampada una cebolla y se puso de pie. —Lo eres, pero no sé si merezcas una banda así. Capaz si fundaras la tuya propia…

—¿Con quién? ¿Con Renly y su…? —Stannis volvió a rechinar. —Mi lugar está en Direwolves, la guitarra de Robert es mía por derecho.

Davos puso los ojos en blanco. Menos mal aquello era un lugar en una bandita de rock porque si se tratara de conquistar un trono real, Dios sabría lo que pasaría.

—Consultaré a Melisandre —la voz de su amigo, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Davos no le tenía mucha simpatía a esa tal Melisandre. Si hablaba con ella y la aceptaba era porque Stannis sí la tenía cuenta, muy en cuenta. Esa mujer era una tarotista que amaba el color rojo. En sus ojos tenía lentillas rojas, su ropa era roja, su pelo también, sus uñas y al parecer su ropa interior. Davos no podía aseverar esto último, pero Stannis sí, aunque no era cosa de preguntarle si era verdad o no que Melisandre bajo sus ropas coloradas también llevaba la interior roja. Simplemente era una hipótesis.

—¿Qué le preguntarás a Melisandre?

—Nada. Iré a verla y pedirle ayuda ¿Vienes conmigo?

—Claro, Stannis. A sol y sombra contigo.

Y claro que lo acompañó. Davos era ese compañero leal que seguiría al otro a donde fuera y era, además, la voz de su conciencia. Stannis no se lo diría jamás, pero estimaba muchísimo a su mejor amigo. Único amigo.

En tanto, el mayor de los hermanos Baratheon, Robert, estaba echado sobre uno de los lujosos sillones que había en la mansión Stark. Estaba bastante entretenido besándose con una de las empleadas de la casa. No sabía su nombre, pero no es que fuera a importarle mucho, mientras no se le escapara y le dijera Lyanna… Pero no llegó a decirle nada. Ned Stark, entró en ese momento al lugar.

—Diablos...

—¡Señor! —exclamó la muchacha levantándose de encima de Robert con velocidad. —Yo…

—Ve, Dennyse, ve —dijo simplemente Eddard. Y la jovencita salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí antes de que alguien más entrara.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Stark —dijo Robert sonriendo de lado.

—Calla. Pronto vendrán los otros a ensayar ¿Te quedarás?

—¿Cómo perdérmelo? Obvio que sí. ¿Has encontrado a alguien ya? —preguntó con cierta diversión en su voz.

—No… sabes bien que no.

Para disgusto de Rickard Stark, hombre serio y respetado, que sus hijos mayores se hubieran dedicado a formar una banda de rock no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Viudo como era, los había criado a todos con la idea de ser personas de bien que no se fueran por cualquier camino. Capaz no le hubiera salido del todo como esperaba. Su hijo menor, Benjen, se había convertido en mochilero y se había ido a recorrer el mundo solo y nadie sabía su actual paradero. Lyanna, la única niña entre ellos, la luz de sus ojos, estaba con Rhaegar Targaryen (cosa que a nadie le había mucha gracia, sobre todo a Robert que enamorado andaba de ella) y los dos mayores, Brandon y Eddard, habían formado la banda de rock metálico a la que habían bautizado como "Direwolves". Más tarde Brandon abandonó la música para irse con unos amigos a otras tierras y Ned buscó su reemplazo en Robert y se sumaron, un tiempo después, Jaime Lannister y un joven heredero llamado Oberyn Martell. Tan diferentes en personalidades todos, como en aspecto físico y lugares de procedencia. Por ejemplo, Oberyn, el que más lejos vivía de Ned, venía de Dorne. Tierras conocidas por sus calurosas arenas, sus comidas picantes, el libertinaje y el cultivo de mari… de naranjas sanguinas.

A la banda mal no le iba. Además de su talento, el atractivo de los muchachos, atraía a las mujeres a sus recitales y estas al ir a verlo siempre llevan más amigos, quienes llevaban más personas. Así cada fin de semana tocaban para no menos de cien espectadores. ¿Pequeño público? puede ser, pero la banda no era muy conocida, así que para ser quienes eran estaba bien. Tal vez no tuvieran la popularidad de Rhaegar Targaryen con su banda metalcore llamada "Blackfyre", pero no les importaba (bueno, sí les importaba, al menos a Robert quien le boicoteó varias presentaciones y se enorgullecía de ello).

Pero Tywin Lannister, sí los conocía, aunque no intervenía. Su hijo mayor formaba parte, así que tenía un ojo puesto en ellos y sabía muy bien qué hacían o que dejaban de hacer. Petyr Baelish también los conocía porque la novia de Ned, Catelyn Tully, era muy amiga suya. Cat, como la apodaban, era una bellísima joven de la Tierra de los Ríos; sitio donde practicamente Petyr se había criado con ella y su hermana menor. La consideraba algo más que su amiga, aunque no fuera retribuído de igual manera. Todos los caminos apuntaban a que tarde o temprano, Ned y ella terminarían casados y con una familia feliz enorme. Era por ella que Petyr sabía que Robert había dejado la banda y Eddard no le encontraba reemplazante.

Y no, encontrar reemplazante para Robert era dificilísimo. Los mejores guitarristas ya tenían banda y los que tenían talento más o menos aceptable no querían saber nada con ser el sucesor de Robert, más próspero a hacer enemigos que amigos. Stannis era el claro candidato, de eso no había duda. Pero…

—Rechinará más que tocar la guitarra —repitió su hermano mayor, mientras los cuatro estaban reunidos ahí.

—Pero lo necesitamos —intervino Oberyn mientras fumaba un cigarrillo de mari… mientras comía una naranja sanguina. —o necesitamos a alguien, las inscripciones están cerrando.

—Eso es lo de menos ¿O crees que mi padre rechazaría una inscripción con mi nombre si está fuera de término? —repuso Jaime.

—Claro…tu padre —manifestó Oberyn con la misma simpatía que si hablara de una cucaracha.

—¡Ya! Mañana mismo habla con Stannis, Robert —pidió Ned —por favor…

—De acuerdo, hablaré con Stannis. ¿Targaryen participa?

—Targaryen participa —afirmó Jaime.

— Maldito.

—Habla con Stannis, Robert —dijo de nuevo Eddard. —Por Lyanna, habla con Stannis, Robert.

Hablaría. Por ella Robert besaría a Oberyn si se lo pidiera la hermana de su mejor amigo… y Oberyn no se quejaría, eso seguro.


	3. Chapter 3

**3-De cómo Rhaegar planifica su presentación y de cómo Melisandre está convencida de que Stannis es la reencarnación de Jimi Hendrix.**

Fortaleza Roja era el teatro donde Rhaegar Targaryen y sus amigos ensayaban cada vez que necesitaban o donde solían hacer sus presentaciones. La delicadeza y la hermosura de Rhaegar hacían de él una persona que atraía miradas facilmente. Además era talentoso, eso había que reconocerlo. No había sido su riqueza, que competía muy de cerca con la de los Lannister, ni su belleza innegable quienes lo habían llevado a donde había llegado a donde había llegado, era su facilidad para cantar y su buena disposición con su instrumento de cuerdas lo que los habían hecho. Además de que sus compañeros no lo dejaban atrás. Arthur Dayne era por lejos, eso lo reconocía hasta el propio Eddard Stark, el mejor bajista que existía en todo poniente y lo había reclutado Rhaegar. Por otro lado, Jon Connigton era un baterista excepcional. Ambos eran amigos, de los pocos que el joven Targaryen tenía. Y eran cómplices entre sí, casi al mismo nivel que Robert lo era de Ned y viceversa.

Blackfyre se había fundado tres años atrás y el éxito había sido casi inmediato. Tanto así que hasta la propia Lyanna Stark había caído bajo el poder de Rhaegar, o eso decía él -Robert afirmaba que había caído bajo el poder, sí, pero bajo el poder de alguna droga que la mantenía pegada y sometida a ese "rubio imbécil"-.

—Fire and blood, nos sale fantástico —murmuró Arthur sonriendo, luego de ensayar las primeras veces antes de lo que sería el concurso en sí en días posteriores.

—Así parece —respondió Rhaegar respondiendo a ese gesto. —¿Qué opinas, Jon?

—Me gustó mucho —afirmó el joven pelirrojo, quien llevaba tatuado un grifo en su brazo derecho.

—Estamos de acuerdo entonces, Griff —Rhaegar lo palmeó en su espalda.

El aire melancólico de Rhaegar era tan famoso que muchos decían que eso lo hacía más atractivo. Jon era uno de los que opinaba así.

—Podríamos probar con "the shadow of Summerhall" —propuso Arthur.

—Mi favorita —sostuvo Rhaegar.

The shadow of Summerhall, o su traducción: Refugio Estival, era una de las mejores composiciones del grupo. La letra era del propio lider y era la canción más suave que tenían. Se lucían todos, sin excepción. Los acordes del bajo de Rhaegar comenzaron a sonar y la acústica de Fortaleza Roja, acompañaba a la perfección.

* * *

Un humo llenaba aquel lugar. Era un sitio de aspecto místico que a Davos no le agradaba ni un poco pero como a Stannis sí, no decía nada. Había estantes con bolas de cristal, objetos raros que era mejor no tocarlos, por si acaso, y había cortinados y alfombras rojas como decoración. Sobre una esquina, una mesita redonda y en ese lugar sentada en una silla de un tapizado de color… sí, ese; estaba sentada Melisandre con todo ese humo a su alrededor.

—Has vuelto, Stannis —dijo quitándose la capucha de su túnica… sí, túnica roja. —Davos…

—Buenas tardes, Melisandre —saludó este último.

—He vuelto, sí —respondió Stannis sin esbozar sonrisa.

—Siéntate, por favor, con confianza ¿Desean beber algo? ¿Té rojo, acaso?

Rojofilia llamaba en su interior, Davos, a esa obsesión que Melisandre tenía por esa tonalidad. Otra explicación no le encontraba.

—No, gracias —respondió Seaworth. Stannis sí aceptó.

Melisandre se apresuró a servir en una taza de conocido color, el té ofrecido y aceptado por su amante ocasional. No se veían mucho, era verdad, pero cuando se encontraban… aunque ese día no sería una ocasión así.

—¡Por R'hllor! —exclamo Melisandre cuando Stannis le comentó el motivo de su visita. —Debes hacerlo ¡acepta, acepta!

Davos abrió grandes los ojos. No esperaba tanta efusividad. R'hllor era un dios de vaya a saberse dónde, pero que Melisandre adoraba y solía decir eso cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba. Y eso lo ameritaba, por lo visto.

—Eres un gran guitarrista, Stannis. R'hllor me lo ha dicho ¡Eres la reencarnación de Jimi Hendrix!

Davos tragó saliva. ¿Jimi Hendrix? ¿En serio? Bueno, Stannis poseía un gran talento, innegable ¿Pero Jimi Hendrix no era decir mucho? ¡ese hombre estaba en la cúspide! ¿Osaría algún mortal a compararse con Hendrix por muy bueno que fuere? Davos no podía creer lo que Melisandre acababa de decir. Y encima ella era tan influyente en Stannis… Su amigo no era Hendrix, ni nadie lo sería, por muy bueno que fuere. Se lo diría él: "Stannis, no eres Jimi". Joder, Stannis ni siquiera era negro.

Su amigo permaneció imperturbable como era habitual en él, y no miraba más allá de su taza de té.

—Stannis —continuó Melisandre —¡Escucha a Jimi que está en tu alma!

El segundo de los Baratheon siguió en silencio y de pronto rechinó. Davos bien supuso que se había decidido a algo. Stannis bebió un poco del té y miró fijamente a Melisandre.

—Debo unirme a Direwolves, entonces. El sitio de Robert debe ser mío…

—Sí, Jimi… Stannis. —respondió Melisandre —Y te acompañaré.

—Sí… —-murmuró sin estar conciente del todo sobre lo que decía —Direwolves.

—Stannis ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? —preguntó Davos, creyendo oportuno intervenir.

—No hay secretos con Melisandre —sostuvo él.

—Ehm…

—Hablen —dijo al fin la única mujer allí presente —yo iré a preparar mis cosas. R'hllor nos ilumine en el camino. Davos se preguntó qué tan complicado o peligroso sería llevar a Melisandre con ellos. Pero si Stannis aceptaba…

—Oye… yo… —Seaworth titubéo un poco —Es sobre eso que dijo tu… que dijo Melisandre, eso de… Stannis, tú no eres Jimi Hendrix.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que sé que no soy Hendrix. Pero…

Melisandre no los dejó mucho tiempo solos, irrumpió en esa habitación y le dio un estuche a Stannis. Este lo sacó y de adentro sacó una guitarra muy bella.

—Tuya. Está hecha con las cuerdas de la última guitarra que tocó Hendrix. Y tú eres su reencarnación ¡tuya! —gritó.

Stannis la tomó en sus manos, como quien blande una espada, y los ojos de la mujer de rojo, brillaron. El razonable Davos Seaworth, suspiró.


	4. Chapter 4

**4-De cómo le va la cosa a los bastardos.**

—Qué no, mierda —bufó Soraya Pyke frunciendo el ceño. —Parecemos uns monos con instrumentos. Caca, caca de vaca.

—Pues al diablo, entonces, ¡yo me voy! —respondió Sol Arena malhumorada. —Búsquense otra cantante. ¡Qué me sueltes, Nicolás! —agregó cuando este la tomo del brazo para calmarla.

—¡Ni mierda! ¡Se calman, maldita sea! —gritó Florencia Tormenta. —Tú no te vas a ningún lado, Sol. Diablos…

A los bastardos la cosa le iba bastante mal, evidentemente. No tenían un lugar fijo para practicar así que lo hacían en un barco abandonado donde la acústica no era la mejor, pero servía. Y la electricidad se las proveía un grupo electrógeno donde enchufaban los instrumentos. Pero en ese momento no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Sol y Soraya estaban peleando desde hacía un buen rato, mientras Florencia y Nicolás intentaban poner orden. Ludmila había salido con Milena a llevar la planilla de inscripción y no tardarían en llegar. O se ponían de acuerdo, o volaría cualqueir cosa entre ellos.

—De acuerdo, cálmense, muchachas —pidió Nicolás, tomando en sus brazos a Sol quien estaba dispuesta a pegar a cualquiera con su intrumento de viento en la cabeza.

—¿Qué propones, entonces? —preguntó la cantante tratando de serenarse.

—Por empezar, que haya paz. Segundo, organizarnos. No podemos practicar así. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que poder. Ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿O no?

Un momentaneo silencio se apoderó del lugar. La Capitana, como la apodaban, fue la primera en hablar tras reflexionar unos momentos.

—Seh… —Soraya golpeó desganada el platillo de la batería. —Perdona, Sol.

—No, perdona tú. Soy tan asquerosamente impulsiva, a veces.

Florencia sonrió. Adoraba tanto a esas dos chicas y le encantaba cuando se pedían disculpas mutuamente, era una situación adorable. Nicolás Nieve también sonreía. Conciliador él, había vuelto a poner calma. Milena y Ludmila llegaron poco después, tal como estaba previsto.

—Oficialmente hemos entregado la planilla —sostuvo Ludmila Mares, sentándose y recuperando el aliento, habían ido caminado a gran velocidad y ahora estaba un poco cansada.

—¿Estamos dentro, entonces? —preguntó ilusionada Sol.

—No todavía. Los papeles los recibió Varys, es un tipo que trabaja para Lannister. Lo conozco porque ha trabajado también con Lucy —contó Milena Flores —y ya les he contado lo influyente que ella puede ser…

—Ese Varys la ha saludado a Mile, cordialmente cuando la vio —comentó Ludmila con una sonrisa —me ha dado esperanzas. Espero nos seleccionen.

—Descuida, lo harán —afirmó Milena con seguridad.

—¡Qué felicidad! —Sol abrazó a Nicolás quien seguía a su lado —Entonces, ¿podremos practicar?

—Obviamente, ni dudarlo —replicó Soraya acomodándose delante de la batería.

Sol hizo lo propio delante del micrófono de pie que habían conseguido en un trueque y empezó a sacar rítmicos sonidos de la flauta que tenía. El bajo de Nicolás Nieve comenzó a sonar segundos después, al tiempo que Soraya golpeaba los platillos dándole un sonido de fondo. La dorniense comenzó a cantar. Milena y Ludmila acompañaban en guitarras. Florencia Tormenta, por su parte, alentaba desde una de las butacas de ese barco abandonado que habían adoptado como propio. Las anécdotas de ese barco eran tantas... aunque ese no era el momento de ponerse a pensarviejas anpecdotas.

Pero esa tarde no estaban solos. Bueno, al principio sí estaban solos pero al parecer esa canción había atraído a otros. Soraya frunció el ceño de nuevo al verlos.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—El sonido nos atrajo hasta aquí. Nada mal, señores, nada mal.

—¡Pues ya vieron! —respondió de nuevo Soraya ante ellos.

Eran tres hombres que acababan de aparecer. Tres hermanos, más específicamente y al parecer Soraya los conocía. El resto no tenía ni idea.

—Preséntanos ante tus amigos —ordenó uno de ellos que llevaba su pelo oscuro muy largo.

—Los hermanos Greyjoy —bufó la baterista de los bastardos sin mucha simpatía —Balon, Victarion y Euron.

—Parientes somos. En Pyke nos conocemos todos ¿Verdad, Soraya? —preguntó el llamado Balon y que a simple vista parecía ser el mayor.

—Desgraciadamente.

—Descortés. ¿El concurso de bandas te ha llamado, bastarda?

—No sé qué demonios les importa.

—Participaremos, claro —habló esta vez el llamado Euron, con su parche en el ojo izquierdo —cifra nada despreciable el premio y además el contrato de Lannister.

—Y creen que ganarán, claro. ¿Escucharon hablar de Blackfyre, acaso? Los favoritos, desde ya. Al menos nosotros somos realistas —interrumpió Milena.

Euron le sonrió y su ojo azul brilló:

—Nosotros también, preciosa, nosotros también. ¿Tu nombre, amor?

—¡suficiente! ¡Se van! ¡Es nuestro barco! —expuso Soraya poniéndose de pie e impidiéndoles que se quedaran un minuto más.

—Tan dulce ella… Nos veremos en el concurso, Soraya. Recordad a Kraken, niños.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —preguntó Sol cuando se fueron. Se había quedado silenciosa escuchando esa brave charla, sin saber qué decir.

—Vienen de Pyke también, como ya dijeron. Y los conozco, claro ¿Quién no los conoce? Manga de hipócritas. Se odian entre ellos y se clavarían un puñal mutuamente si es que el homicidio no fuera delito por estos tiempos. Kraken es su banda.

—¿Son buenos? —preguntó Ludmila.

Soraya meditó un rato su respuesta:

—Son buenos, sí… pero no más que nosotros.

Euphoria, la banda compuesta por cinco bastardos, más una que hacía de público y apoyo emocional, comenzó a practicar de nuevo. Esta vez había una motivación extra: Kraken. Rivales que habían aparecido sin ser llamados, Soraya los conocía y los quería bien lejos, por lo tanto el resto también. (aunque Euron, a la muchacha de las Tormentas le había hecho perder algunos litros de baba y estaba casi segura que pese a la prepotencia del muchacho, a Milena Flores mal no le había caido) Pero la amistad era más fuerte, así que a eso irían: competir.

Sol Arena comenzó a cantar de nuevo y esta vez vez todos tenían la convicción de que algo beneficioso les esperaría tras eso. Ojalá así fuera.

«Pero que ese Euron Greyjoy estaba bueno…sí que estaba bueno»


	5. Chapter 5

**5-De cómo Stannis decide finalmente unirse a la banda de Eddard y de quiénes son los seleccionados para el concurso.**

Dos días habían pasado de la última vez que Direwolves se había reunido. Robert había intentado hablar con Stannis, pero no había habido forma de ubicarlo.

—Estará con Melisandre —le dijo a Ned aquel día.

—¿Quién es Melisandre?

—Su algo… Es una especie de bruja o algo así. Le gusta "hacer sombras" con mi hermano —rio el primogénito Baratheon.

—¿Sombras chinescas?

—Sí, Ned, sombras chinescas —dijo Robert con sarcasmo y poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Como sea, Renly me dijo que hoy vendría para aquí y nos diría, al fin qué haría.

—Habrá que esperar.

—Pues supongo ¿Lannister y Martell dónde andan?

—Jaime estaba tratando de hablar por teléfono con su padre y Oberyn…ya sabes —murmuró Eddard.

—Seh, ya lo imagino "comiendo naranjas". Como sea, cambiando de tema, hace mucho no veo a Catelyn.

—Está en Desembarco. Con ella hablaré para que acerque las planillas de inscripción hasta las oficinas de Tywin Lannister.

—¿La mandas a ella donde está el ave rapaz de Petyr Baelish? ¿Eres idiota, Ned?

—No tanto como muchos creen. Amo y confío en Cat, no hará nada. Ni Meñique lo intentará tampoco, Catelyn lo tiene de sobreaviso ya. Además nuestra puerta de entrada al festival es Jaime, no mi novia. Y Jaime sabe que hacer, bien quiere él ganar.

—Sí, no lo dudo.

Fue recién pasado el mediodía cuando las puertas de la mansión Stark sonaron. Una de las empleadas abrió y fue ella quien le dio aviso a Ned que tres personas estaban esperando en el hall de entrada. El joven Stark dio la orden de que podían ingresar a donde él y el resto de la banda, más Robert, estaban. Y así se cumplió. Robert se puso de pie para ir a saludar a su hermano con un abrazo, pero este le estrechó la mano.

—Cuánta efusividad, Stannis —dijo el mayor. El otro rechinó.

—Hola, Robert —saludó finalmente.

Davos, quien junto con Melisandre, había llegado acompañando a Stannis echó una mirada alrededor. Era evidente que los Stark tenían una buena vida, ya había visto los automóviles estacionados en el frente de la casa. Adentro los lujos tampoco faltaban. Miró a los allí presentes: a Robert desde ya que lo conocía; los rasgos físicos delataban al rubio de ojos verdes ahí parado, ese era Jaime Lannister y por descarte el otro debía ser Oberyn Martell, el de Dorne. Davos se preguntó si las incoherencias de Melisandre era por los famosos cultivos de esa región. Capaz sí.

Melisandre habló con voz profunda en ese momento en que Stannis terminaba de saludar a Ned y el resto.

—R'hllor ha hablado…

—¿Quién? —preguntó en voz baja Oberyn a Jaime. El dorniense a decir verdad estaba más interesado en ver qué tenía esa mujer bajo sus ropajes que en lo que decía.

—Luego te digo —respondió el rubio.

—R'hllor ha hablado y yo lo he escuchado ¿Buscan un guitarrista? ¡Es él! —gritó señalando con un dedo a Stannis —Él es… J.H.

—¿Y J.H es…? —preguntó Robert con miedo a la respuesta.

—Jimi Hendrix…loado él.

—Y yo soy Mozart, mucho gusto —contestó Robert de nuevo —¿Jimi Hendrix? ¿De dónde sacas tus amigos, Stannis? Oberyn ¿Has convidado de tus… naranjas a esta bella mujer?

—No, pero si quiere, encantado.

—Cállate, Robert. Lo que aquí importa es que tu lugar es mío —replicó Stannis con seriedad total. —¿O es que llamarás a Renly?

—Renly tiene carisma, no lo niego, pero le falta talento. Y tú tienes talento, pero te falta carisma… Pero la banda de Ned exige talento. Los mejores y Renly no lo es. Voilà, te cedo lo que una vez fue mío. Pero la guitarra ni de coña, es mía.

—Stannis tiene el poder de la guitarra del gran Hendrix. Su alma y la guitarra unidas están y los mejores sonidos escaparán de ella en cuantos los dedos de Stannis rasguen esas cuerdas bendecidas por R'llhor —contestó Melisandre adelantándose a la respuesta del muchacho.

Ned y Robert cruzaron miradas de no poder creer lo que oían y como no sabían qué decir a ello, fue Eddard quien le pidió al nuevo integrante de Direwolves que tocara un tema como iniciación al grupo. Stannis así lo hizo. Tenía talento, había que reconocerlo. Fueran aquellas o no las cuerdas de la Guitarra de Hendrix (probablemente, no), el sonido era espectacular. Davos volvió a preguntarse si esos hábiles dedos de su amigo también lo eran en… en otros ámbitos.

Aquella misma tarde, Tywin Lannister recibió al fin el nombre con la planilla de la banda donde estaba su hijo. Tal como Ned había dicho, fue la propia Catelyn Tully quien completó los datos de los integrantes en el papel correspondiente y los llevó a las oficinas del empresario. Para desgracia de Petyr, él no estaba en ese momento. Una jovencita agradable la atendió y acercó ella misma la carpeta a su jefe.

—¿Será que lo mejor es para el final? —preguntó Varys al acomodar esa planilla junto con las demás que habían sido aceptadas.

—Eso espero. Ha salido un Baratheon y ha entrado otro, por lo que leí. Me pregunto qué diría Steffon de ellos.

—Supongo que lo mismo que Rickard Stark de los suyos.

—Probablemente —sostuvo Tywin sellando unos papeles —¿Quince hemos seleccionado, Varys?

—Quince de cincuenta y cinco presentados, señor. Con la posibilidad de que toquen dos temas cada banda. Uno será en la ronda inicial y el otro luego de la primera selección donde quedarán seis al final, de los cuales uno ganará —respondió Varys —Con su permiso, señor, llevaré esto a Baelish quien será el encargado de leerlo por radio. Todos deben andar espectantes ¿no?

—No, no todos. Dos bandas ya saben que están adentro.

Varys asintió, era cierto. ¿Qué expectativas podían tener Blackfyre y Direwolves? Ninguna, ya sabían bien que eran los posibles candidatos a ganar y que los demás eran pan comido. Pero el resto de las bandas… ay, ellos sí que estarían comiéndose las uñas.

—Todo tuyo, Petyr —dijo Varys cuando llegó a él.

—Agradecido ¿Novedades?

—Stannis por Robert Baratheon.

—Dije novedades, querido amigo —respondió Petyr, mirándolo fijamente.

Varys devolvió la mirada y sonrió:

—Sí, claro, novedades. Quien trajo la planilla de Direwolves fue Catelyn Stark…Perdón, Tully.

—Muy bien, nos vamos entendiendo —respondió Meñique tras unos minutos de silencio —Muchas gracias.

—A ti, amigo mío.

Una víbora quedaría en desventaja muy clara si hubiera que definir si ella o algunos de aquellos dos disparaba más veneno cuando abría la boca. Pero bien se conocían como para andar desperdiciando neuronas el uno con el otro.

Petyr dio por radio los nombres de las bandas escogidas en una manera rápida pero clara. Los integrantes de Euphoria reaccionaron con un grito tal al oir el nombre de su banda esa noche en la radio que creyeron que se escucharía por los siete Reinos. Hasta destaparon una botella de wichichili para conmemorar eso. La ansiedad los había mantenidos en plena agonía casi, hasta saber lo que les deparaba el destino. Pero al final todo salió bien.

Rhaegar y los suyos hicieron un festejo más moderado. Pero lo hicieron. Lo mismo pasó con Direwolves, aunque con las personalidades existentes ahí moderación solo estaba en el vocabulario de Stannis y Ned. Los Kraken, también festejaron su inclusión, pero a lo grande y al estilo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

La semana siguiente se daría cita el concurso y la verdad definitiva se diría.


	6. Chapter 6

**6-De cómo comienza el concurso y de lo que allí acontece hasta finalizar con el nombre del ganador.**

Era el domingo 18 de mayo la fecha seleccionada para realizar aquellos que las quince bandas llamadas a concursar estaban esperando. Y el público también andaba ansioso, por supuesto. La fila para poder entrar a ver los participantes alcanzaba ya, muchas cuadras de longitud. La mañana había amanecido cálida y soleada y todo se prestaba para que en unas cuantas horas todo saliera según lo planeado.

Ned y Catelyn se habían encontrado luego de algunas semanas separados. La muchacha pelirroja tenía entre sus manos la de su novio y lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida. ¿cuánto habría pasado Baelish por una sonrisa así dirigida él? Mucho, desde ya.

Tanto Eddard como el resto de sus compañeros estaban ya detrás del escenario en el anfiteatro que solamente se usaba en ocasiones especiales como esa. No menos de cien personas entre organizadores, participantes y acompañantes de estos circulaban de un lado a otro con instrumentos o micrófonos en sus manos dispuestos a probarlos para que llegado el momento no hubiera ningun fallo.

Catelyn le contó que en los últimos días, antes que Direwolves llegaba, había habido una campaña propiciada por Aerys Targaryen para lograr que aquellos que no conocieran a su hijo, lo hicieran. Asunto que al parecer a Tywin Lannister no le había hecho ni gracias y que "misteriosamente" al día siguiente habían aparecido gigantografías con el nombre de la banda de ellos más el rostro agraciado de Jaime en primer plano. Por eso, a consecuencia de tal disputa, mitad de la ciudad alentaba por Blackfyre y la otra mitad por Eddard y los suyos.

La presión podía sentirse en cada rinción del teatro. Los hombres de seguridad contratados no daban abasto, si hasta habían tenido problemas al dejar ingresar a Euphoria. Lo que le había valido un par de insultos por parte de Soraya a uno de ellos. Finalmente los dejaron pasar, claro, pero había sido por obra de un conocido de Sol Arena que estaba también ahí dentro. Oberyn Martell, por supuesto, ambos venían de la tierra de las naranjas sanguinas.

El encuentro había sido sorprensivo, claro. Sol no esperaba encontrárselo con tanta facilidad ni él estaba al tanto que ella también tenía una banda participante. Se conocían de Dorne, habían compartido más que un "buenos días" y guardaban gratos momentos juntos. Con la promesa de encontrarse luego, Oberyn siguió su camino y Sol arena con el resto de los bastardos siguió su camino hasta el sector que les había tocado para dejar sus cosas o prepararse antes de que tuvieran que salir a escena.

La llegada de Rhaegar, Arthur y Jon había sido más discreta de lo que muchos hubieran pensado considerando lo sucedido con el lider y la repercusión mediática en las últimas horas. Habían afinado su guitarra y su bajo. La batería también parecía ya dispuesta a ser ejecutada. De todos, por lejos, parecían ser los más organizados.

Un rechinamiento de dientes, se dejó oir en el sector de la banda rival a Blackfyre. Y no había sido precisamente Stannis el culpable en aquella ocasión. Robert, que aunque no tocara también estaba allí, imitó a su hermano en ese sonido tan desagradable al ver a quien creía que era el culpable de todos sus males.

—Ese cretino…

—Ya, no es lugar —pidió Jaime —aferrándolo de la manga de su chaqueta.

—Le quebraré los brazos…

—No hoy.

Robert volvió a rechinar, pero no dijo nada. En tanto, Stannis se preparaba junto a sus dos compañeros de aventuras. Davos le había dado un amuleto de buena suerte que ahora él llevaba en su bolsillo y Melisandre le había comprado un pañuelo que insistió que llevara en la cabeza como lo hacía Jimi Hendrix cuando vivía. El alma que vivía en el interior de Stannis, había dicho, se iba a sentir particularmente agradecido con ese gesto. Fue tal la seriedad que empleó que no se atrevió a contradecirla así que ahora llevaba ese pañuelo colorido en la cabeza y sus cabellos negros azabache caían a su alrededor. Melisandre estaba tan encantada con el resultado obtenido que fue a solas con Stannis tras vastidores y no volvieron hasta un buen rato después en la que por algún motivo el pañuelo estilo Hendrix estaba la cabeza de ella ahora y a la camisa de Stannis le faltaban un par de botones.

La gran noche había llegado, el clima que hasta poco antes era relativamente sereno comenzó a despertar los nervios en la mayoría de los que estaban a punto de dar su presentación. Aquello era de verdad una locura. Los gritos de las personas que habían ido a animar a su banda favorita o bien estaban ahí por el mero gusto de disfrutar un buen festival, eran cada vez más fuertes.

—¡Ustedes van primero! —gritó Florencia Tormenta corriendo y haciéndose paso en medio del mar de gente que esperaba ahí detrás —¡acabo de verlo en una cartelera! ¡Sol, cálmate! ¿Te acordarás la letra? ¡Cálmate! ¿Sí?

—Está calmada —respondió Ludmila sonriendo pero la guitarra en su mano temblaba un poco —Estás más alterada que ella.

—Verdad, es verdad. Pero es que…¡AAAH!

—Flory… calma —habló con una sonrisa —Me acuerdo la letra. Y estoy tranquila.

No era tan así. Apretaba tan fuerte la mano de su amigo Nicolás que, aunque él no dijera nada, parecía que iba a quebrársela.

Soraya y sobre todo Milena, estaban esperando con expectación el momento cúlmine en que salieran a tocar inaugurando el concurso. Hasta hacía pocos minutos Tywin había tomado el micrófono y explicó las reglas del mismo y en qué consistía el premio. Aquello no hizo más que enloquecer al público y también los músicos concursantes.

Lo siguiente fue como en una película en cámara lenta, desde donde estaba parada Florencia Tormenta podía oir a sus amigos tocar y escuchaba con total claridad la voz de Sol Arena. Si el público era inteligente, los ovacionaría, el solo de guitarra que Mile ejecutaba en ese momento de prestaba a tal cosa. Y así fue. Seguro que si todo iba bien pasarían a la segunda ronda, debían pasar.

Ned besó a Catelyn por última vez antes de subirse al escenario, luego de que cinco bandas más tocaran -entre ellos los hermanos Greyjoy quienes con su Viking rock hicieron delirar a todos. Primero por su originalidad y segundo porque hacían una fabulosa combinación de sonidos- en tanto que Stannis acomodó su atuendo y se colgó su guitarra con las cuerdas de Hendrix, porque él sí creía que eran del famoso guitarrista. Si eran una d elas dos bandas favoritas debían hacerse notar. El bajo de Eddard, apodado _Hielo_, casí que pedía a gritos ser ejecutado. La voz de Oberyn, el cantante estaba preparada para dar lo mejor de sí y la batería de Jaime brillaba casi tanto como sus cabellos.

—¡A rockear, señores! —bramó el dorniense chocando palmas con los otros tres.

Davos estaba fascinado. Nunca había visto tanta vitalidad en su amigo. No era Jimi Hendrix se lo recordaría cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad, pero sí que hacía hablar a esa guitarra. El conciente y siempre centrado Davos, sabía con total seguridad que el objetivo se lograría.

—Esas manos…

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Melisandre a sus espaldas.

—No… nada —respondió Davos mirándola de reojos «Maldita suertuda».

Davos coreó las canciones con efusividad mientras pensaba que si las cosas entre Stannis y la banda de Eddard no funcionaba, bien podría decirle de nuevo a su amigo de fundar la suya propia. Dragonstone era una buena opción de nombre y si había que aceptar a Melisandre, alias, la roba amigos; pues la aceptaría. Estaba un poco loca y obsesionada con Hendrix, pero no era mala mujer. Davos la abrazó y los dos se pusieron a cantar al unísono.

Rhaegar, Jon y Arthur fueron toda una sensación, había que admitirlo. Se la jugaron con la canción favorita del rubio integrante y arrancaron varios suspiros en la platea femenina. Aerys, sentado en un palco de privilegio, confiaba en la victoria de su hijo ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera?

Y los pálpitos no fallaron. Cuatro de las seis bandas finalistas, resultaron ser aquellas nombradas. En cuanto a las otras dos, una provenía de más allá del Mar Angosto y la otra del Este de Poniente. Aquellos grupos, tal como había explicado Tywin al comienzo de todo, volverían a tocar. Y así fue. En aproximadamente una hora más de show, los músicos volvieron a presentarse.

Sol Arena, besó a alguien conocido antes de salir a escenario nuevamente. Brillaban las luces sobre la banda de los bastardos la cual pese a no contar con el presupuesto de las otras, mal no la habían hecho. Milena Flores volvió a lucirse, si por casualidad algo llegara a a pasar y todo se disolvía, seguro era que con su carrera solista mal no le iría. Pero Mile no pensaba, ni queriendo, semejante posibilidad.

Davos y Melisandre habían llegado al punto de tal éxtasis cantando detrás de escenario que Stannis al levantar la mirada y verlos saltar, mientras el tocaba, rechinó sin pensarlo. Robert lo había predicho, ese sonido se escuchó por encima del metal ejecutado en la canción "Ours is the fury" que Oberyn cantaba en ese momento.

Mucho habían esperado, pero la noche había pasado en un parpadeo. Ahora era cuando el jurado deliberaba, habían dado lo mejor de sí. Habían tenido la posibilidad de comprar el amor del público y los gritos de los allí presentes siempre influenciaba a los expertos que debatían a quien darle el premio. El concurso había salido de maravillas ¿Quién podía negarlo? Si hasta Robert se había contenido y no había boicoteado a Rhaegar -aunque se prometió a sí mismo hacerlo la siguiente vez ¡era tan divertido!-.

No había pasado más de media hora, los treinta minutos más largos en la vida de cualquiera, cuando Tywin Lannister volvió a salir a escenario esta vez ya con la decisión de aquellos que él había escogido y que en pocos minutos definirían quién ganaría aquello. La vida del ganador, cambiaría de un momento a otro. El momento estaba ahí.

La expectación podía palparse. Sentíase el latir acompasado de los corazones de los allí presentes porque el misterio de ese festival que tantos problemas les había acarreado sería al fin develado. ¿Cuál habría sido la elegida? ¿Direwolves con su hijo como integrante? ¿Blackfyre, su talento y el soborno nada despreciable de Aerys? ¿Euphoria y la sensación que supuso entre el público que cinco bastardos lograran tal fenómeno?

—¿Quién? ¿Quién? —se oyó gritar a alguien en el públic con mucho entusiasmo.

Y las vociferaciones fueron en aumento. Un caos se apoderó del anfiteatro que no dejaba de alentar a su grupo favorito. Gritos e insultos había por doquier y pedidos del nombre ganador, claro. ¿Pero cómo hablar ante semejante ruido? Tywin no podía oir ni sus pensamientos.

Gradualmente la calma volvió, la paz se reatauró y al fin el misterio quedaría solucionado gustara a quien le gustara. Tywin Lannister abrió el sobre dorado que contenía el nombre de la banda, que se suponía había sido escrito con cuidadosos criterios, extrajo de allí el preciado y. antes de decir el nombre en voz alta, lo leyó él. En su rostro no se había movido un músculo y cuando por fin se dignó a hablar…un momentaneo e inoportuno corte de luz dejó en ascuas a todos porque el nombre pronunciado a través del micrófono de Tywin Lannister no se oyó.


End file.
